


Akame

by Fudanshi (domosiny)



Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Anal Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domosiny/pseuds/Fudanshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: I've become obsessed with No.6 lately, and while I plan on writing a much longer fic. I just <i>needed</i> to get this out. One, because Nezushi is hot, and two, because I wanted to feel out the characters a bit and how they interact. This was a fun fic to write. There's no real purpose to it, just smut. But I suppose that has it's own purpose, doesn't it? (haha). The title, <i>Akame, </i>meaning "red eyes" in Japanese has no significance. I just didn't feel like wasting any more time on trying to figure out what to call this thing so I just made something up. Please review!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Akame

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've become obsessed with No.6 lately, and while I plan on writing a much longer fic. I just _needed_ to get this out. One, because Nezushi is hot, and two, because I wanted to feel out the characters a bit and how they interact. This was a fun fic to write. There's no real purpose to it, just smut. But I suppose that has it's own purpose, doesn't it? (haha). The title, _Akame,_ meaning "red eyes" in Japanese has no significance. I just didn't feel like wasting any more time on trying to figure out what to call this thing so I just made something up. Please review!

Akame

It was like this every night since Nezumi's return. Shion would collapse onto the bed exhausted after a long day, still wearing the white dress shirt and black slacks that he went to work in. Sometimes he'd even forget to remove his shoes and would fall asleep with them on, leaving Nezumi to remove them and undress Shion to his boxers and undershirt while he slept, only occasionally groaning in protest or mumbling incoherently about meetings, summits and whatever other political garbage that filled his head that particular day. However as it were, Shion had been working extremely late this past week, way moreso than usual and would find Nezumi already in bed when he got there. He felt bad not being able to spend more time with Nezumi, considering how he'd just recently come back, but Nezumi seeemed to understand the situation and promised to be patient.

Sharing a bed had become commonplace between them, if not for the fact that there were no other options in Shion's hotel room made apartment, but because of the very reason Nezumi had returned in the first place as promised, despite the fact that neither one of them discussed it even though it was practically written all over the walls. Nezumi, too proud to admit it, and Shion lacking the perspective to truly understand his feelings towards the raven haired boy. All Shion knew is that when they settled down like this, the feeling of the warm body next to him made every bit of stress that clung to him throughout his day at the office and on his commute home melt away.

At first Shion was just content sleeping next to Nezumi and feeling his warmth radiating next to him, but as time went on, each night Shion would be closer, clinging onto to Nezumi tighter, and on this particular night while they were spooning, Shion had let his hand slip underneath Nezumi's shirt. Curious little fingers explored the soft smooth flesh and ridges of muscle underneath, one miscreant of a digit slipping ever so slightly underneath the waistband of his boxers, all the while Shion's hardness was pressing into Nezumi's backside almost involuntarily. Shion's breaths were coming out as short, steamy puffs on the back of Nezumi's neck when suddenly he spoke causing Shion to retreat nervously.  
"You still don't know anything about sex, do you." Nezumi said. Shion turned over onto his back, worried that he crossed some forbidden boundary between them.

"Why are you asking me that?" Shion replied.

"Because it seems like you want me to show you." Nezumi said, smirking widely, knowing full well that Shion couldn't see it since his back was still towards him. Shion blushed furiously, struggling to find a way to reply to the accusation which he knew was true.

"Who said I wanted you to be the one that shows me?" Shion said, crossing his arms in defiance.

"Well, by the way you were trying to fuck me through your pants, I'd say you did."

Slightly humiliated by Nezumi's harsh choice of words, Shion knew he'd been beat, and there was nothing else to do other than to stop playing this game. Was Nezumi really going to show him tonight? After Shion didn't reply after several moments while he was lost in thought, Nezumi cleared his throat as if to prompt him for a response.

"I've thought about this, you know. You...showing me." Shion said. Nezumi rolled over to face him, propping his head up on his elbow, eyes fixed on Shion in anticipation.

"Oh really? What did you think about then?" Nezumi asked. Shion kept his gaze fixed at the ceiling, figuring it would be easier to talk about the embarrassing subject if he didn't have to look into Nezumi's eyes and see the sarcastically curious smile on his face.

"Well, I know how it works by what they had taught us in school, that it's how we reproduce and that it's pleasurable. I know the mechanics behind it. But I don't quite understand how it works between two guys, I mean... I guess we can make each other feel good, and I can probably think of a few ways how, but I know there's probably a lot I don't know."

Nezumi was stunned. His snowy headed, pale companion really had no clue, did he? He was trying not to laugh, not sure if Shion was being serious or not. He assumed he was by the aggravated look he was receiving in return.

"You really are a child aren't you." Nezumi said

"I am not." Shion said, turning his back towards Nezumi, who attempted to pull him back.

"I mean we're what now... twenty years old? Bad enough you're still a virgin at your age, but to not even know how it even _works_?"

"I'm going to take a shower." Shion said, once again trying unsucessfully to get out of the bed and out of this embarassing conversation.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. So tell me, you've thought about us?" Nezumi said, waiting for Shion's nod to continue, "How would you want me to make you feel good?"

"Well. I figured it would be like when I make myself ejaculate, only you're the one doing it for me..." Shion was interrupted by Nezumi's raucous laughter, echoing off the walls of the previously quiet room.

"Well at least you figured out that much!" Nezumi said through guffaws making Shion's face was turn red with frustration and embarassement.

"Why is that so funny? I figured out how to do that to myself a long time ago!"

"No it's not that.. heheheh...It's just the way you said it. You're not writing a report you know. You can try and be a little more sexy when you say it."

"Forget it. I'll find someone else to show me. Someone who wont try and make me feel stupid." Shion said, sitting up in the bed and swinging his legs over the edge to get out when he was suddenly grabbed by the shoulder and slammed hard back onto the mattress.

"Wha.."

Shion was about to yell at him for being forcefully shoved back onto the bed but before any complete words were able to leave his mouth Nezumi had pressed his lips to Shion's, leaving the albino in a state of shock. This was different than any kiss they had shared before. Their kisses were always short and chaste, but this one was aggressive and impassioned. Heart racing, he was flailing his arms, unsure of how he should be responding when Nezumi cupped the side of Shion's face gently, turning his head slightly to gain more leverage into the inexperienced albino's mouth. Shion eventually conceded and relaxed the tightness of his lips, allowing Nezumi to use his tongue to explore inside. Eventually Shion responded with his own, and before long had gathered the nerve to explore the inside of Nezumi's mouth as well, wondering if it was as pleasurable for Nezumi as it was for him.

Nezumi realized that he had to be a bit gentle with Shion, at least at first, because the poor boy had absolutely no idea what was going to happen to him in the coming moments. He really was clueless when it came to sex. He would rather die than let anyone take the privilege of deflowering Shion away from him, and despite his teasing he felt fortunate that nobody gotten to him during the time he was gone.

As he lay on top of him, he could feel Shion's heart beating through his chest. Shion groaned and thrust his hips upwards as Nezumi slipped his hand under his undershirt and ran his palm over his smooth, lithe torso. Virgin nerves and inexperienced dermatitis blazed with Nezumi's sensual touch.

"Nezumi!" Shion panted as their lips parted for Nezumi to lift the shirt over Shion's head.

"Shhh...I haven't even started yet." Nezumi said, placing his finger over Shion's lips, secretly proud of having Shion call his name out this early on.

Gentle kisses on his neck, collarbone and chest sent Shion heaving upwards again. A nipple grazed with teeth had him lurching and jolting long before Nezumi had latched onto the nub sucking on it like it was candy. More baby kisses traveled downwards, leaving glistening, went prints on the pale torso, stopping once he reached the red spiral that wound around Shion's body like a snake. It was one of Nezumi's favorite physical features on Shion, one that he found irresistible, causing him to frequently stare as Shion got changed or undressed for a shower. He dragged his tongue along the scar, causing Shion to seethe and writhe around on the bed in ecstasy. Nezumi steadied Shion by leaning with his arm across Shion's chest while he continued leaving a slick, wet trail against the vermilion stripe causing Shion to suck in his belly and arch his back sensually while crooning into the air. Shion had commented once that the scar was very sensitive to touch, and Nezumi was thrilled to have the opportunity to find out just how much.

Shion was trembling with nervous anticipation. He held up one hand in front of his face and watched it shake as Nezumi did his work down below, his clavicle pressing into Shion's hardness, the pressure and touch alone even through clothing was more than enough to make Shion soak the front of his boxers with lust.

Nezumi was taking his time, savoring every square inch of Shion's flesh, playing with his body and enjoying every response. He reached a hand back and raked his fingernails up Shion's left leg, grazing past the red spiraling upwards to Shion's nether regions, causing more moans to escape from his pale lips.

"Nezumi..." Shion repeated again breathily and Nezumi wasn't sure if he was begging and pleading for more, or trying to express that it was just too much. Nezumi locked lustful eyes with Shion as he grasped Shion's cock through his boxers, feeling the swollen member that was aching for release, "Nnghhh..."

Shion had never felt this way before, and no matter how he pleasured himself before it couldn't ever possibly compare to this. It felt like his entire body was tingling. This was the person he loved more than anything in the world, and _he_ was the one bringing him to this state. Nezumi released Shion only but briefly in order to hook his fingers underneath the waistband of Shion's underwear, and pulling them over his swollen penis and down his legs, exposing all of him to the silver gaze above. Surprisingly he felt suddenly self-conscious being seen in his current condition, but as Nezumi lowered his head briskly, and took Shion's dribbling erection into his burning hot mouth, all the way down to the base, every thought in his mind was wiped clean. Nezumi inhaled Shion's scent, savoring it in his sinuses. He _smelled_ pure, even though he'd been working all day and hadn't showered since the night before. His pubic hair was as pure white and as soft as the rest of him as well, not at all typically wiry and coarse, compelling Nezumi to nuzzle the downy hair with his nose, with Shion's member grazing the back of his throat.

Nezumi knew that Shion would last scant moments through this, and he wasted no time in sucking and plunging on the member while Shion writhed and grasped the sheets, kicking his legs and grunting and moaning unintelligibly while every thought in his mind scrambled. This was Nezumi doing this to him. Nezumi's mouth, Nezumi's hands; the person he'd loved for so long to the point of obsession, and how he had ached for this moment for so many years and never once had he thought it would be anything like this. There was a wet slopping sound as Nezumi took Shion down to the throat repeatedly, droplets of his saliva running down Shion's inner thighs and soaking into the bedsheets below. He used one hand to grasp the base of Shion's cock while using the other to stroke his slender, smooth body listening as Shion's breathing and panting and whimpering grew out of control, fingers clenching into the bed and toes curling. A hand wrapped around Nezumi's wrist in a last act of desperation.

"Nezumi! It's... it's coming out! Nezz...Aaaahhh!" Shion cried as he pumped volleys of his cum into Nezumi's waiting mouth, watching with both concern and amazement as he seemed to savor every salty drop, with eyes closed swirling his tongue around the now hyper sensitive organ and making Shion buck and jolt with each swath. Eventually Nezumi decided to be merciful and withdrew the still hard Shion from his mouth and straightened up to admire his handiwork.

Shion was flushed; his pale, clammy skin tinged pink. His breathing was exaggerated and he was still trembling for dear life, a look of indescribable bewilderment adorning his face.

"So, was it everything you dreamed of?" Nezumi asked. Shion seemed to be catching his breath, swallowing loudly before replying.

"It was amazing Nezumi. You're amazing at that. Next time I'd like to..."

"Oh we're far from finished Shion."

Now while Nezumi was acting typically coolly throughout the event, the truth of the matter is that he was unbelievably turned from the onset. While he didn't make it apparent, a result of a long habit of guarding his secrets, he too had lusted after Shion for years, and to see him brought to this state before him meant that they most certainly were _not_ done for the night. He stared down at his lover. God he was so beautiful. So delicate, so serene, so _flawless_. While Nezumi bore scars and markings that reflected his rough upbringing, Shion, aside from the obvious ones left by that bee many years ago, had nary a blemish signifying his own past. However, Nezumi didn't resent him for it, in fact it was what he loved about the boy so much. His purity. His bravery. His curiosity about everything around him, including this. He wanted to touch and taste every inch of him.

Nezumi leaned over Shion lengthwise, grabbing his pale, still quivering hand and leading it to the bulging mass on the front of his sweatpants. Shion squeezed it through the cloth experimentally, eyes widening in surprise and anticipation, yet almost recoiling at the same time as Nezumi bit his lip as he breathed in sharply, his eyes fluttering closed for a brief moment. Feeling someone else's erection, least of all Nezumi's just seemed a little too real and intimidating. Not to mention the fact that it felt big.

Nezumi first removed his shirt, before getting up from the bed just enough to pull his sweatpants and underwear off, leaving him as naked as Shion was. Shion had seen Nezumi naked or close to it on multiple occasions, and always admired his slim but muscular body, but had yet to see him aroused. The sight had his young hormones springing into action. Nezumi swung his legs over and sat down onto Shion's torso, his large appendage hovering over Shion menacingly.

"Touch it." Nezumi said while Shion looked up, seeming to be awaiting permission. Pale, trembling fingers wrapped around the shaft, giving it a few experimental squeezes and strokes, while Shion's other hand caressed Nezumi's balls. Nezumi grunted in approval, tilting his head back as Shion started to stroke him.

"It's bigger than mine." Shion admitted innocently, not intentionally trying to make it sound like the understatement it was. Nezumi ran his hands through Shion's pure white locks, affectionately stroking his face and scooting closer little by little, watching as Shion opened his mouth in anticipation.

"Would you like to taste it?" Nezumi said leaning over him and watched as Shion obediently took him into his mouth, only a little at first, but soon was trying his best at emulating what he'd just experienced.

Nezumi supported the back of Shion's head as he started to thrust gently into the albino's mouth, trying carefully not to go too far and choke him, but still was impressed at Shion's performance nonetheless. He admired his beautiful lover as he watched him hungrily devour his cock, savoring the slightly salty taste from Nezumi's precum and greedily breathing in his pleasant musky scent. Nezumi was whispering encouraging words which only served to drive Shion crazy with lust. It was too big and Shion was far to inexperienced to take it down to the root like Nezumi had done to him, and in fact he had nearly gagged a few times, but he wanted to make Nezumi cum just as he'd just for him. Shion was surprised when Nezumi swallowed his ejaculate, and wondered if what his would taste like. He was apprehensive for fear of not liking it and spitting it out and possibly insulting Nezumi, but his curious side was winning and just as Shion thought he might have been getting Nezumi close to orgasm judging by the way he was rocking his hips to drive Shion further into his mouth a little at a time, a loud ringing from his phone on the nightstand shattered the moment. Shion quickly withdrew Nezumi's cock from his mouth and looked over at the phone, seeing on the display it was from his assistant. He sighed, cursing to himself at having such an important position in the No.6 restoration.

"This is probably important. Sorry Nezumi." Shion said, reaching over and answering the phone as Nezumi glared at him with irrritation, "Hello Rachael? What is it?"

" _Shion, right now I'm in the conference room with Vice Prime Minister Jacobs and a few other officials from No.5. I know it's sudden, but they are ready to reach a trade agreement but there's been a few changes in the draft resolutoin so I need to clear a few of the details from you. Is it possible for you to meet us right now?"_

"Aaah... Rachael. I'm kind of in the middle of something, but after I'm done I can head over. Not sure how long it's going to take though. Start the negotiations without me. If you go into my _wahgaarbl..."_ Shion said as he choked on Nezumi's cock which was suddenly forced into deep into his mouth without warning.

" _Shion? What's wrong? Shion?"_ Shion pushed Nezumi away, glaring up at him with surprised eyes while he tried to reply, knowing that he would have to wrap the phone call up quickly and that Nezumi was losing his patience (and his erection). Nezumi in fact already had his hand on the phone, ready to snatch it away from Shion's ear.

"Rachael, I'm sorry I have to go. I'll talk to you when I get there later." Shion said just as Nezumi pulled the phone from him and threw it to the foot of the bed. Shion grasped Nezumi's cock from the base, and was about to take it into his mouth again when Nezumi suddenly pulled it away from him, leaving the albino pouting in disappointment.

"Change of plans." Nezumi said, dismounting from Shion's chest, and sitting adjacent to him on his knees. He put two of his fingers in his mouth, before climbing in between Shion's legs, lifting the appendages up to rest on his hips. He withdrew his saliva slickened fingers and reached down, gently pushing against Shion's virgin entrance. The look of shock and panic on Shion's face was enough to make Nezumi want to laugh out loud.

"Nezumi! What are you doing? Why there of all places?"

"Are you really that dense? Just trust me." Nezumi pushed one of his fingers into the bud, which seemed to be constricting. Shion was tense, and that certainly wasn't going to help matters at all. He placed a hand on Shion's shoulder in an effort to soothe him, "Just relax."

Shion tried to do as Nezumi said, releasing a long breath and trying to let all the tension flow out of his muscles, but as Nezumi's finger started to push it's way inside, the strange sensation caused him to bunch up again. Shion was a bit more than nervous, as he'd never expected for anyone to try and insert their finger inside of him in this way, he felt a little stupid for how incredulously Nezumi had regarded him and his surprise, and even a little self-conscious and dirty just knowing what Nezumi was doing. The thing that started to scare him though, was realizing that some part of him was actually enjoying it, almost instinctually. He cooed softly as his body seemed to relax on it's own, allowing Nezumi to slide a little further inside. The feeling of being invaded was an odd, if not slightly painful sensation. It was making his skin crawl, but even still, trust and curiosity drove him to want more of it.

"Are you okay?" Nezumi asked. Shion nodded quickly, lifting his legs up and allowing Nezumi to slide the rest of his finger inside.

"It feels...good. Just strange." Shion said.

"Okay, then tell me what you think about this." Nezumi said, expertly curling his finger and grazing Shion's swollen prostate. The boy's eyes clenched shut as his back arched off the bed.

"Aahh! Nezumi!"

"Do you like it?"

Shion nodded his head in reply, driving himself further onto Nezumi's finger almost involuntarily. Nezumi continued to stroke Shion's prostate causing precum to flow, nearly gushing at times from Shion's cock, some of it running down the hard shaft and onto his scrotum, and some of it pooling on his belly. Nezumi continued the massage while carefully trying to add a second finger. Shion winced slightly, but didn't protest this time, probably realizing that Nezumi did in fact know what he was doing, and if it meant more pleasure from him, he was willing to let it go however far Nezumi wanted.

Eventually the second finger was inside, and Nezumi gave Shion a moment to adjust before he started to scissor his fingers, slowly allowing the tight hole to stretch, preparing him for what was coming next.

Nezumi, picked Shion's legs up and placed them on his shoulders before collecting as much of Shion's precum as he could on his fingers, liberally applying it to his own raging organ. A new wave of concern crossed Shion's face, as it didn't take him very long to figure out what Nezumi had in store.

"Nezumi... You're going to.. penetrate me?" Shion said.

"Shion... I want to fuck you so hard right now it's killing me." Nezumi said in a tone Shion had rarely heard from him. It was desperate, emotional, "Look, I wont lie to you. It's going to hurt... a lot... but I promise, the pain will go away. You're going to _love_ it. You just have to trust me."

"I trust you Nezumi."

"Do you want me inside of you?" Nezumi said lustfully.

"I want you inside of me Nezumi." Shion said. Truth be told, Shion was terrified, and his heart was starting to thrum again nervously. He wasn't going to deny this to Nezumi though, as it seemed to be important to him. If Nezumi was holding a knife to his heart, he would let him plunge it into his chest without question, the least he could do is allow _this_.

Nezumi leaned over Shion, pushing his hardness against Shion's slighly looser, but still not quite loose enough entrance. He rested his forehead against Shion's, breathing patient breaths across Shion's face as he leaned into him slightly. Shion's face had already started to tighten up, but Nezumi persisted onwards, determined to get the tip in if anything. Shion cried out in pain, causing Nezumi to halt his progress and give his lover time to adjust.

"Nezumi it hurts!"

"If you don't relax it's going to hurt even more!"

Shion clenched his eyes, and tried to hold it in as much as he could, but the pain was unbearable. He was starting to think this was a terrible idea and was nearly about to tell Nezumi to stop, but something told him to endure this. Even if the promised pleasurable sensations didn't come, he would endure this for Nezumi. Shion nodded his head for Nezumi to continue.

"Don't think you have to hold back. Scream as loud as you want." Nezumi said as he started to push into Shion, and scream he did. Shion grasped Nezumi's shoulders and squeezed them as hard as he could as the tears started to flitter from his eyes. Nezumi's heart clenched upon seeing what he was doing to Shion, but once the feeling of Shion's tight, hot body stretching around his cock sent a shudder of pleasure up his spine, he was unable to stop. He continued, until he had a little more than half of it inside, deciding to stop there and give Shion a little respite. He was _so_ tight, almost the point of discomfort. Shion's untouched insides were squeezing the steely invader, causing it's owner to grit his teeth as tense muslcles finally stared to relax. He kissed Shion deeply as he started to rock his hips, slowly pulling himself out and driving himself in further, little by little.

The feeling of being invaded in this way took over Shion's entire body. He could feel _nothing_ else. He could feel it in his arms, legs, face, and chest. He thought the pain was going to kill him at first, and that he was actually suffering great damage as a result of this action. How could anyone find pleasure in this, he wondered. However, once Nezumi had shifted his angle a little bit and was ramming into Shion's prostate, it was like every synapse in his brain had and been flooded with a newly addictive substance, like they were bathing in pure dopamine. Shion wrapped his arms around Nezumi's neck, begging him to come in closer. He was crying still, but this time due to pleasure instead of pain. Pleasure that he had never imagined before. He and Nezumi were one right now, and he wanted his strong lover to stay inside of him for eternity if possible.

Shion's moans and feminine cries echoed off the walls. Nezumi was plunging into Shion at a more frantic pace now, burying himself inside Shion to the hilt each time.

"Shion..." Nezumi grunted, his breathing coming in moist, wet staggers that splashed across Shion's forehead.

"Nezumi! Do it harder! Don't stop!" Shion shouted. The two of them were grunting and moaning in unison as Nezumi rammed Shion's ass repeatedly, as if he were trying to drive him into the mattress itself. The bed started to squeak and there was a repeated banging sound of the headboard smashing into the wall, bits of plaster breaking off and falling onto the pillows.

Shion wrapped his hands around Nezumi's sweat coated back, fingernails catching in the deep scars that lay there, signifying Nezumi's strength and resolve for survival. While such a physical deformity would have been considered unsightly by many, they only made Shion more infatuated with him. He in fact _loved_ Nezumi's scars. He fingered them and touched them, oddly being even more enraptured by their texture. He felt an indescribable heat pooling in his core, this felt like an orgasm but different. This came from within him, brought on solely by Nezumi's presence inside of him. Nezumi's rhythm started to become erratic, and he was groaning in a slightly more high pitched staccato fashion. Upon the realization that Nezumi was going to cum _inside_ of him, Shion felt flames of pleasure flood his skin, crying out as he felt his own semen splash both him and his lover's chest, cumming without so much as having to lay a finger on himself, purely from Nezumi's invasive presence inside of him.

"Nezumi! I just came again!" Shion cried as if he were just broken permanently by the event.

"Shion! Oh God Shion!" Nezumi groaned as he flooded Shion with his juices, shoving himself even further inside even though Shion hadn't thought that to be possible, collapsing into the crook of his pale lover's neck and by sweeping an arm behind Shion's back, pulling him close with all the strength he had.

Shion lovingly stroked his raven-haired savior as he began to calm, a smile of warm satisfaction on his face. He was so incredibly happy that he got to share this moment with Nezumi after so many long years of longing that he thought he was going to start crying. He decided that he'd better not though, as getting overly emotional right now might only serve to spoil the mood. He'd do it later, when he had the...time? It probably was the last thing he should've been thinking about considering he had just lost his virginity mere moments ago, but the burden of responsibility weighted heavily on his mind.

"Shit... I need to call the office." Shion said, inviting Nezumi to raise his head to shoot him a slightly irritated glare, "Nezumi, could you hand me my phone?"

Nezumi slowly pulled his still semi-hard organ from Shion's insides, causing both of them to shiver and grunt with over-sensitivity, and some of Nezumi's juices to spill out of the stretched opening. Reaching back he grabbed Shion's phone and tossed it onto his chest. Shion picked the phone up and before dialing seemed to stare at it. For a really long time in fact. It wasn't in it's normal dormant state, and in fact was displaying a call timer of 24 minutes and 3 seconds, and counting. Shion's mind was racing, trying to find any possible reason not to panic, that it didn't seem as it was, but the name "Rachael" displayed at the very top of the screen quickly dispelled that.

"Oh fuck." Shion said, and just as soon as the words had left his lips, the phone emitted two soft tones and the message "call ended 24:15" danced around on the screen like mocking elves.

Nezumi had gotten up from the bed, and was heading to the bathroom, trying not to crack up into hysterics while Shion stayed, red faced and trying to imagine the impossibility of entering that conference room in a short while, and considered calling out sick... forever.


End file.
